


Автобус

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Tottenham Hotspur Football Club - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Флешмоб с Tod in Venedig на ключ:А потом, проходя мимо зеркала,Я скажу: «А что, не так уж я и страшен».Я даже немного ничего.(Чайф)
Relationships: José Mourinho/Gareth Bale
Kudos: 1





	Автобус

Нельзя было сказать, что Гарет был счастлив вернуться в Тоттенхэм. Рад, да. Но применительно к футболу истинное счастье Гарет ощущал только играя за Уэльс. Остальное — просто работа. Впрочем, кое-что он таки почувствовал. Удивление и даже любопытство. Жозе Моуриньо, Особенный и, по общему мнению, тот ещё засранец, оказывается хотел Гарета, даже жаждал и заполучил, как только появилась такая возможность. Гарет так привык к снисходительному отношению, насмешкам или жалости, что опешил, когда, широко улыбающийся Моуриньо стиснул его в объятиях.

— Мальчик мой, как хорошо, что ты наконец тут!

— Я на травме, — промямлил Гарет, даже забыв ответить на приветствие.

— Я знаю! Это даже к лучшему. Успеешь познакомиться с автобусом.

Жозе хлопнул Гарета между лопаток и умчался. Регилон, который вертелся рядом, рассмеялся:

— О-о-о, автобус — фишка Жозе.

— Да это все знают. Такой приём, стиль не хуже других.

Реги закатил глаза и тоже отошёл, тут же принявшись хихикать с Соном, поглядывая в сторону Гарета.

Кейн, на правах капитана, провёл подробную беседу о ситуации в лиге, концепции команды, атмосфере в раздевалке. Гарет кивал, едва не засыпая. Харри внезапно ухмыльнулся:

— А насчёт автобуса не волнуйся, привыкнешь.

Прошло время, за которое слово «автобус» начало вызывать у Гарета нервный тик. Наконец ему разрешили индивидуальные тренировки. Жозе сиял:

— Великолепно! Сегодня вечером проведём тактические занятия!

На занятиях по тактике оказалось... странно. Сон и Кейн пересмеивались в уголке. Реги напоминал школьника перед важным экзаменом, в успешной сдаче которого не сомневается, остальные тоже выглядели воодушевлёнными.

— Дети мои, — развёл руки Жозе, будто хотел обнять всех сразу, — ещё раз представляю вам Гарета, нашего нового члена семьи. А теперь к делу.

Проводил лекцию Жозе необычно. Встав за спиной Гарета, и разминая ему плечи, негромко вещал:

— Автобус требует полной отдачи, умения не только терпеть, поскольку нагрузка велика, но и получать удовольствие, выбрав пассивную роль, — его руки незаметно переместились под ворот рубашки, расстегнула пару пуговиц, — а теперь кто скажет, за что ещё мы любим автобус?

Поднял руку едва не подпрыгивающий Реги, на секунду опередив Сона:

— За то, что автобус готов принять всех!

— Вот именно. Гарет, мальчик мой...

Этой ночью Гарет так усердно постигал философию автобуса, что индивидуальные тренировки пришлось отложить на пару дней.

***

У Гарета кружилась голова. Он забил первый гол из трёх и только сейчас понял, что скучал. По Англии, по этой команде, по этим эмоциям. В раздевалке орали и пели, кидались бутсами и полотенцами. Жозе ворвался, тут же став частью общего бардака. Встал посредине и голосом телепроповедника объявил:

— Мы победили, дети мои!

— Да-да! — отозвались все.

— И вы знаете, что теперь ждёт вас!

— Да-а-а!

— Кто придумал автобус?

— Вы, мистер!

Гарет успел подумать, что всё это напоминает секту, когда Жозе упёр палец ему в голую грудь:

— Гарет, ты сегодня отличился. Я очень доволен. Ты был первым и будешь первым снова. Я обещаю теье. А теперь скажите, парни, похож ли я на автобус? Смогу ли я принять всех?

Жозе улыбался, команда ликовала, а Гарет решил, что и в работу не вредно привносить немного любви.


End file.
